MegaSound
by Prime627
Summary: When someone went into heat, it didn't go unnoticed. When someone didn't go into heat, it didn't go unnoticed.


When someone went into heat, it didn't go unnoticed. When someone didn't go into heat, it didn't go unnoticed. Starscream had gone into heat, Knock Out had gone into heat, Starscream had gone into heat, Breakdown had gone into heat, the Vehicons had gone into heat...Megatron himself had gone into heat. But Soundwave, as far as anyone knew, had avoided Carrier Nature all together.

Megatron thought the same until he got a comm from the mech, a jumble of recordings that meant a meeting was requested. Could it be about the relics?

No, Megatron realised as he stood in Shockwave's doorway, watching the spy twitch and squirm where he stood. It was not about the relics.

Soundwave's tentacles snaked out along the floor, winding up Megatron's legs to feel at his valve cover. Megatron shifted where he stood, knowing he couldn't run.

Soundwave was ancient. He didn't act like the others. He had a predatory response no one else had or even really wanted. The predatory response was activated when the target (in this case, Megatron) ran. Soundwave would pursue, no matter where the mech went. But it also had a downfall: the mech would be so focused that if the target ran, he would ran after _without stopping_ while the target could recharge and refuel when he could. Those thoughts never occured to the predator when the prey ran.

It was either stay and endure whatever punishment Megatron was in for, or run and kill his third-in-command, the only real edge they had to Team Prime besides better technology and more Energon.

The tentacle pulled his valve cover back and worked at his valve, which was struggling to prevent entry. Megatron hadn't been mounted. He refused it, even when he was a gladiator/pleasurebot in the Pits. So his virgin valve was both horrified at this intrusion-to-be and fascinated.

Soundwave was growing frustrated. Megatron's valve was tight, almost too tight to push into. So he walked around to stand behind his leader and he reached out with his thin digits, spreading the valve to stretch over his tentacle. Megatron shifted and danced in place a bit almost like a Predacon femme would while a massive mech tried to squeeze into her virgin valve.

Megatron didn't appreciate this. He felt like he was back in the Pits, being examined by medics with clumsy, unfeeling servos. He wanted a nice, smooth frag, not an examination. So he danced, squirming and bucking against Soundwave to get him to _do something_ other than feel him. Then his tentacle popped into his valve and he went still, adjusting to the stretch.

Soundwave gave his leader a few moments to relax. He wanted relief, not a trip to the MedBay. Unicron knows how _that_ will go. He slid the tentacle deeper and watched his leader shudder and quake, his valve tightening and barely letting him deeper in. The spy circled around to face his leader, and he touched his face with his skinny digits. His servos dropped to his panel, working to take out the spike while the tentacle inside Megatron worked deeper into him.

The warlord shifted slightly, watching his spy tremble and make soft, barely audible noises. He helped the mech with his panel (it was tricky, just as he liked it), pulling his limp spike out and letting it hang. Soundwave made a soft noise and pushed his leader back. Megatron laid on the berth, watching the mech with soft red optics.

Soundwave helped the mech's spike into his valve while his tentacle worked at Megatron's own opening. Both mechs were groaning by the time Knock Out went to check on them.

He backed out of the room, optics wide while Soundwave watched him, his body rocking in Megatron's lap while the warlord thrusted up into him. Soon, everyone came around to see if Knock Out was right when he said Soundwave was in heat, and when they arrived, they got an opticful of Soundwave's stretched and dripping valve.

Megatron didn't try to hide from them. He was focused on his spy. Why had he not been with him before? Why had he avoided such a love-hungry mech?

Soundwave overloaded in front of Knock Out, Breakdown, a servoful of Vehicons, and Starscream. Megatron overloaded soon after, making the spy jerk and twitch while he laid against his chest and across his shoulder.

Megatron kissed his audio, making the spy twitch. "If you are ever in heat again, you know where to find me."

Soundwave made an affirmative sound.


End file.
